


Lucius's Locks

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lucius's Locks

Harry can still remember the first time he touched Lucius's gorgeous hair, pale and smooth, so unlike his own. It was during their very first kiss and Harry's hands immediately moved to the nape of Lucius's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss but also allowing his fingers to run through the soft, silky strands. Even when they just sit together on the sofa in front of the fire, Harry's fingers twine in the ends of Lucius's hair, twirling it absentmindedly. 

The rest of Lucius's body is virtually hair-free with only baby fine hair on his arms and legs and a gorgeous thatch of golden curls at the base of his cock. Harry loves running his fingers through the wiry hair as he bobs his head, sucking the hot length into his mouth, his other hand rolling Lucius's bollocks gently as he sucks. He inhales deeply, reveling in the musky scent of arousal that clings to the hair there. 

Harry cannot deny that his favourite thing is to hang on to Lucius's hair as Lucius pounds into him, Harry's ankles over his shoulders, body bent double. Gripping Lucius's hair in his hands, his mind goes blank, his world is confined to the point where two bodies become one, where Lucius fills him, owns him completely. 

In the evenings, Lucius bathes and Harry stands behind him, pouring a pitcher of water over his head to wet the pale strands, lathers his head with lavender scented shampoo, and then rinses his hair until the water runs clear. His wet hair nearly reaches to the small of his back it's so long. Harry dries it and brushes it until not a single hair is out of place. 

And when Lucius takes the very same hairbrush and, bending Harry over his lap, paddles his arse, Harry always comes hard.


End file.
